Ichigo and Blueberry
by BlackicexMistrose
Summary: im not really good at summarys sorry if its suckish. its a story were Ikuto, AMu and the rest of them are cats. i do not own shugo chara.
1. The Beginning

**Ichigo & Blueberry**

** Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

This is in a cats form/view story

I don't think there will be the other like Rima, Nagihiko/Nadashiko, Kukia, Kiari, Tadase, and Yaya if I do there not going to be Amu's friends

There most likely going to be Utau and Lulu

I'm not sure if I'm going to add in all of the chara's

It's an Amuto

* * *

Once there were two sets of six friends on two planets. Planet Ichigo and Planet Blueberry. The six friends on Planet Blueberry each gave birth to a boy. The six were called Karu, Ushio, Madori, Yumi, Kari, and Kara. Karu named her son Ikuto. Ushio named her son Yoru. Madori named her son Daichi. Yumi named her son Masashi. Kari named her son Rhythm. And Kara named her son Yori. All the cats on Planet Blueberry were born blue but they were suppose to be pink by the time they were one week old. So they didn't think anything was wrong. Until they didn't turn pink a week after they were born. So they thought of a plan. Then Madori remembered something and told the others.

"Hay guys I just remembered something. Once a month a spaceship comes and takes six people to Planet Ichigo. It came in 13 days ago. So we can sent them over there, it leaves in a day so we should get them over there today and hope no one else has dropped anyone off." said Madori.

"Okay." said Karu, Ushio, Yumi, Kari, and Kara.

"Then let's get going." said Madori.

Then they left to go to the rocket. When they got there, the only people who were there were the people who work there. Madori left her son Diachi with the other five and went to talk with one of the workers.

"Has anyone dropped anyone off?" asked Madori.

"No. No one has dropped anyone off." said the worker.

"Great! Me and my five friends would like to drop off six kits." said Madori.

"Okay, get your friends and come back." said the worker.

"Okay I'll be right back." said Madori.

So Madori went to go get her friends.

"Hay guys. Just our luck. No one has dropped off anyone. So they can all go! Come on!" said Madori.

So Madori took them to the worker so they could send their kits to Planet Ichigo.

"Okay here they are." said Madori.

"Okay. Come here with me. I'll take you to the rocket where you'll say goodbye most likely for forever. Because as far as I know there has only been one case I know of that has gone back." said the worker.

So they went to the rocket and said there goodbyes. Then the six friends watched as the rocket finished loading and took off with their eight day old kits. It took six days to reach Planet Ichigo where the other set of six friends Rose, Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Yuki had been waiting for the rocket arrive. The six were there to adopt them. Rose adopted Ikuto, Heart adopted Daichi, Spade adopted Yoru, Clover adopted Masashi, Diamond adopted Rhythm, and Yuki adopted Yori. (They did this not knowing they were all going to have kits in two weeks). So they took them home.

All the friends lived on the same street. There houses were across from each other. Three lived on one side and three lived on the other side. Their houses were like everyone else's except they each had a blue and pink room. During the two weeks before the six friends had their own kits Yoru, Daichi, Masashi, Rhythm, and Yori grow attached to their adoptive mothers because they didn't remember their real mothers. But Ikuto just didn't really care. Ikuto hung out with the other five and only really talked when asked something. Once the two weeks had passed (Ikuto, Yoru, Daichi, Masashi, Rhythm, and Yori are now one month old.) it was time for the six boys to start school. (I don't like school.)

Rose and the other were teacher at the school there adopted kits were going to go to for school. Rose and the other weren't going to be there on the first day though. Three days earlier they had gone to the doctor to get there adopted kits their shots before they started school, only to find out that they were pregnant and were going to give birth in 3-4 days. So they called the school and requested to have the first two days of the new month off. They originally said no but then they told them they were going to give birth so they then said yes. Rose asked their neighbor to walk Ikuto and the other to school for them since she was taking her daughter Lulu to school too. She said yes. So she took them to school.

Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Yuki all went over to Rose's house. Two hours after school started the six friends gave birth. Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Yuki of them had a girl, but Rose had two girls. Rose named her older daughter with a darker pink X on her back Amu and her younger daughter Ami. Heart named her daughter Ran, she had a darker pink heart on her back. Spade named her daughter Miki, she had a darker pink spade on her back. Clover named her daughter Su, she had a darker pink clover on her back. Diamond named her daughter Dia, she had a darker pink diamond on her back. And Yuki named her daughter Cross, she had a darker pink cross on her back.

_**At School**_

"Hay, Ikuto why do you think everyone is staring at us?" Yoru asked Ikuto.

"How should I know." said Ikuto.

**Whispers in the back round**

"Hey do you think those six are the six from Planet Blueberry?" person one asked.

"They look like it." person two said.

"I think they are. Just look at how blue their fur is. It's already bluer than most adults furs." person three said.

"We'll know for sure when see how the teacher treats them because in the news two weeks ago it said that six teachers from Seiyo private school adopted six two week old kits." person four said.

"Yeah." person 1, 2, and 3 said.

They didn't know that Ikuto, Yoru, Daichi, Masashi, Rhythm, and Yuri had been listening in on their conversation.

"What do they mean by 'see how the teacher treats us'?" Yuri asked.

The rest of them just shrugged.

"Hello class. I'm your substitute teacher Miss. Coco." the teacher said.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the class except for Ikuto and Masashi.

"Well this is a first. I'm going to be your teacher for the next week. Until your teacher Ms. Rose can come back." Miss. Coco said.

"Hay, Ikuto isn't that your moms name?" Daichi asked Ikuto.

"Yep." said Ikuto.

Tell me if it's good or not doesn't matter any way I'm still writing it.


	2. Past Secrets Revealed and Family

Ichigo & Blueberry

Chapter 2: Past Secrets Revealed and Family

~X~X~X~X~X~ROSE'S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey, guys. Someone needs to go pick up Ikuto and the others." I said.

But I got no answer.

"Great, everyone's asleep." I said sarcastically to myself.

So Rose went to get Ikuto and the others.(Most people walk to go places. There aren't many cars and truck are only for transporting large products.)

~X~X~X~X~X~AT THE SCHOOL AFTER SCHOOL ~X~X~X~X~X~ still Rose's POV

"HI guys." I said as I found them hanging around by the playground."How was your first day of school." I asked.

"Fine." said Ikuto and Masashi.

"BOREING." exclaimed Yoru, Yori, Daichi, and Rhythm.

"That's good to know." I said.

"Why?" asked Yoru, Yori, Daichi, Rhythm, and Masashi.

"Because I'm your teacher." I whispered to them.

"Why are you whispering to us about you being our… "Before Rhythm could finish I covered up his mouth.

"You're not allowed to talk about me being your teacher outside of the school building." I hushed them.

"Why can't we say you're our teacher?" Yoru asked.

"OH CRAP!' I said as everyone in hearing range started coming over to me."Ikuto take the other and take the back route home." I said. He nodded then took off with the others following.

'Good' I thought.

"ARE YOU ROSE?!" random person 1 asked.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"They mean are you 'The Rose'" random person 2 asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So if you don't mind I need to get home." I said. Then someone pulled on my black cape that I was wearing to reveal the red X on my back. Witch really made pissed me off.

"You are her!" someone exclaimed with glee.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I yelled. Then I did a neko transformation. "LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!" I yelled at all of them. Then I stormed off towards my house, with no one fallowing me.

~X~X~X~X~X~IKUTO'S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

It only took 15 minutes to get to my house. Witch was a shorter amount of time than it took us to get to school. And I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hay, Ikuto why didn't we take this way to school?" asked Yori.

"Because I'll get in trouble with my mom." I said bluntly.

"Kay." Yuri said.

Then we went into my house.

The first thing I noticed was four people running around looking for something I guess and meowing.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked. While I on the other hand was looking for the source of the noise.

"Rose's daughter Amu but we can't find her." I heard Heart say from the room I was just in.

When I found the source of the sound I saw a pink fuzz ball. I picked it up and took it to Heart.

"IS this what you're looking for?" I asked though the pink fuzz balls fur.

"Yes!" said Heart. Then she yelled to Spade, Clover, and Diamond. "SPADE CLOVER DIAMOND! IKUTO FOUND HER!".

Then the three came running to Heart.

"Thank goodness!" The threesome exclaimed. Then Spade spoke.

"Good thing you found her Ikuto. Rose would of gotten really mad otherwise." Spade said.

Just then we heard mumbling on the other side of the front door.

"Ikuto get her up stairs quick. Into the blue room." said Clover.

So I ran up stairs and put the pink fuzz ball in the blue room with Yuki. Then went back down stairs. When I got down stairs I saw a neko person. I was kind of surprised at seeing one. (Only 1/2 of the population can neko transform and some jobs require you being able to. Like being a doctor and driving cars, truck, and ect.)

"Who's the neko person?" I asked without meaning to.

"It's your mom. But I'm not surprised you don't recognize her. Someone got her rilled up about something." said Spade.

"IT wasn't something it was the `THING'. The one thing no one was suppose to talk about!" my mom nearly shouted.

"They talked about us outside of the school building." Diamond stated.

"Yeah. And I know who too." my mom Rose said glaring at Yoru and Rhythm.

It must of meant of something to Spade and Diamond because the next second they were nearly yelling.

"WHAT! Not Them! Not Them, Rose!" exclaimed Spade and Diamond.

"Yes, them. I covered Rhythm's mouth in time but since I couldn't cover Yoru's mouth. They didn't get that I was whispering." my mom said.

"It would help if we knew why we aren't allowed to talk about it." said Yori.

"He has a good point. We deserve to know if it's about the people we live with." said Daichi.

"Fine." My mom said. She had changed back. "The fact is we're the only cats ever to come back from Planet Blueberry." she said.

"Planet Blueberry?" I asked questionablely.

"Yes, Planet Blueberry. Its where your six came from." said Spade.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yoru, Daichi, Rhythm, and Yori exclaimed. Me and Masashi just had `what' looks on our faces.

"Didn't you guys notice you were much bluer than mostv peoples furs?" asked Clover.

"When we adopted you, you were all two weeks old. The rocket you came in had just landed. So we adopted you. If we didn't adopt you right away it would of took a least a month to find one of you. Let alone six people. We had to come back because we blended in." said Diamond.

"Yeah. Apparently people don't like you if you're a different color." said Yuki. Appearing behind us.

"When'd you get down here" asked Heart.

"A couple of minutes ago. And don't worry. I stuck the kits in a basket." said Yuki.

"That won't matter." my so called mother Rose said.

"Why not?" asked Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Yuki.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero." Rose counted down.

As soon as she hit zero we started hearing meowing.

"Shall we go see who it is." Rose said as she started walking off into a different room. So the rest of us followed. By the time we got to the room Rose was already on the other side of it.

"So you're the smarter one huh, Amu. So who do you want to see?" Rose asked her. Then she picked her up and brought her over to us, then set her down in front of us.

Only now did I notice a darker pink `X' on its back. IT opened its eyes to reveal that they were honey colored. It stud up and walked over to me then laded down by my feet .

"It looks like Amu knows her Onii-san, Ikuto." Rose said.

"I'm not her Onii-san.' I said.

All Rose did was smile and walk over to me.

"Her names Amu and she will think you're her real Onii-san until I tell her otherwise." She whispered the last part in my ear "And your always be part of the family." Rose said then she simply smiled and rubbed her head on mine.

I WAS SHOCKED.

Never in the two weeks that I've been here has Rose done that. Amu was purring at my feet.

"See Amu's purring. She's happy. And remember what I told you." Rose said then started to walk away.

"What about Amu?" I asked her.

"I'll just leave her with you for now. Amu will come back down anyways if I took her upstairs. You can bring her back up when she's asleep of if starts meowing." Rose said, then went up stairs I think.

So I Was Stuck With A Purring Amu.


	3. Rule Breaking

Ichigo and Blueberry

Chapter 3: Rule Breaking

I'm updating because it's the New Year.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~IKUTO"S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

The first week of school was real boring. The rest of the month wasn't as boring when Rose (AKA my adoptive mom) came back for five of the six school days. (I made there be six school days. I know it sucks but it fits my story.). Whenever I get home I find Amu waiting for me. By the time Amu and Ami tuned one month I noticed that only Ami had turned blue. Amu on the other hand was still a rose petal pink. I asked my so called mother about it one day.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Rose. Why hasn't Amu turned blue yet?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"Rose asked.

"I thought the Amu was supposed to turn blue." I said.

"THERES NOTHING WORNG WITH AMU BEING PINK!" Rose said angrily.

~End of Flashback~

After that I never asked again.

When it was four days before it came time for Amu and Ami to start school I was wondering how Amu and my friends sister, I think their names were Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross were going to go to school since they were all still had pink fur. But then one day Rose came home with two bags full of blue outfits. Apparently there was six outfits in each bag. There was two for each of them. Amu and the others weren't excited that they had to wear the blue outfits to school. Then came the first day of the new c school year.(school years only last a month.). this year me and my friends were either getting Heart or someone I don't know.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

~X~X~X~X~X~AMU'S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

"YEA! Amu, Ikuto its time for school! And Amu don't forget to put your outfit on." Ami said.

"Stupid outfit." I mumbled. "Come on Ikuto its time to get up." I said, then nudged him.

"Let me sleep Amu." He said.

"Lazy neko boy." I mumbled."Come on. I wanted to walk to school with you. Please, Ikuto?" I asked.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yea!" I said.

"Now go get your outfit on, Amu." He said.

"Fine I'll go get it on." I said. Then ran out of his room.

Only to be caught by my mom as soon as I opened the door.

"Amu what are you doing in Ikuto's room?" my mom asked.

"Nothin." I said. Then she grabbed the scuff of my neck and took me to my room.

"Amu I told you that you can't sleep in Ikuto's room any more. Because as you get older it means more. Now let me help you get your outfit on." My mom said.

"But mom I like sleeping in Ikuto's room." I wined as she helped me get my outfit on.

So we got my outfit on, ate then set off for school with Ikuto's friends and my friends Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross. When we got to school my mom took me Ami, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross to her class which we were in, while Ikuto and his friends went to their class. Me and my friends sat in the corner by the window. Ami made fi9rends with seven people right away. As soon as lunch started Ami introduced me to her new friends.

~X~X~X~X~X~NORMAL POV~X~X~X~X~X~

"Amu met my new friends." said Ami.

"Sure." said Amu.

"YEY!" exclaimed Ami.

"Your sister sure is full of energy." Cross whispered to Amu.

"I know." Amu whispered back. "Okay Ami who are your new friends?" Amu asked.

"Yey. Okay this is Tadase, Kukia, Kairi, Nigihiko, Yaya, Rima, and Nadashiko." Ami said.

"Okay. Nice to meet you. My names Amu and this is Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross." Amu said.

"Wow. You six are so similar. How do they tell you apart?" Yaya asked.

"From the shapes on our…" Ran said but was cut off by Amu's, Miki's, Su's, Dia's, and Cross's tails in front of her mouth.

"From the shapes on your what?" asked Tadase.

"Their backs." said Ami.

"Shapes on their backs? Let Yaya see!" exclaimed Yaya.

Then Yaya started towards Amu and her friends, so they started backing up. Amu shot a glare at Ami and so did Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross. Ami flinched. Even though they had their outfits it still showed different shades of blue so you could still see the shapes on their backs.

"Cool. A heart, spade, clover, diamond, cross, and an `X' on there backs." said Yaya from behind Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross.

"GAH!" they yelled as they all jump spun to see who it was and saw Yaya.

"So it's actually quite easy to tell you apart then." said Tadase from behind Amu and her friends.

"Aren't those the shapes on those six famous people?"asked Kukia.

"No." said Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross turning to face them.

"Actually they are. There's Rose, Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Yuki. There teachers at a school somewhere." said Kairi.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yaya's heard of them. Rose has the `X', Yuki has the cross, and the rest of them have the shape that their name implies. Yaya wants to meet them. Do you know them?"asked Yaya.

"No." said Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross but Ami said "Yes.".

"You do Ami. Can you tell us?" asked Nadashiko.

"Ami, your not allowed to talk to anyone about that without permission." said Amu though her teeth.

At this time Amu was really mad and did a partial neko transformation. Her friends saw this and got in front her while backing into the corner so Yaya wasn't behind them anymore.

"Amu if you don't calm down all six of us are going to be in trouble." Miki said in a hushed voice.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"The one problem we've been having." Ran whispered.

"Crap. If she sees me we're all in trouble." said Amu in a hushed voice.

"If who sees you?" asked Nagihiko.

"And why would all six of you be in trouble?"asked Kukia.

"And what problem have you been having?" asked Kairi.

"How long have you been listening?" demanded Cross.

"The entire time." said Rima.

"If anyone besides us finds out I'll make you wish you hadn't found out in the first place." said Amu.

"But, Amu we can't trust them." said Ran.

"I'm still showing them." said Amu.

"Fine." said Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross. "But if anyone else finds out it's not just Amu you'll have to worry about. Right girls." said Dia. Ran, Miki, Su, and Cross nodded.

"One more thing. You'll also get Ami in trouble too now." Amu said.

Then Amu stepped out from behind her five friends. They were all shocked when they saw the partial neko transformation. They only saw it for ten seconds before it wore off.(Amu had calmed down enough for it to wear off.)

"You can do a partial neko transformation." Said Tadase dumfounded.

"Yeah, so now you know, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amu exclaimed.

"Amu that's not nice to say." someone whispered in Amu's ear.

~X~X~X~X~X~AMU'S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

"GAH!" I exclaimed. I jump spun to see who it was and it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto don't do that! You know I don't like that." I said. "Wait, when did you get here?" I asked Ikuto.

Ikuto just looked off into a different direction.

"We came to find you guys." said Daichi.

"Why?" asked me and my friends in union.

"Because you were supposed to come meet us at lunch." said Rhythm.

"Oh." Me and my friends said.

"You forgot didn't you?" asked Ikuto, it was more of a statement than a question.

We nodded than Cross spoke.

"It's not our fault. Ran almost let it slip but then Ami told them" pointing to Ami's friends "how to tell us apart." said Cross.

"Yeah and then they" pointing to Ami's friends "started asking if we knew them and Ami said yes." said Dia.

"At which point Amu got really mad at them" pointing to Ami's friends "and she had that problem. We backed up into the corner with Amu behind us they" pointing to Ami's friends again "listened in on our conversation." said Su.

"Amu showed them" pointing to Ami's friends "to shut them up. We told them they better watch out if anyone else found out. And then you guys came in." said Miki.

"Geez Amu how many times can you do that in four days?" asked Yori.

"As many times as people can make Amu mad." said Ran.

"That's a lot, you know that right?" said Yoru.

"Yea, we know that." My friends said.

I blushed when they said that. (I know that cats can't blush but in this story they can.)

"Oh, is little Amu blushing?" asked Ikuto.

"Am Not." I said.

"Onii-san stop teasing Onee-san." said Ami.

I stopped dead, I think all my friends and Yoru, Daichi, Masashi, Rhythm, and Yori did too. Ikuto just acted the same as always.

"Ami. Why'd they all just stop dead when you called Amu-chan and Ikuto-san, Onii-san and Onee-san?"asked Nagihiko.

"Because they are. They all are." said Ami.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nadashiko.

We were all still in shock to do anything.

"Well the brother sister combinations are Cross and Yuri, Dia and Rhythm, Su and Masashi, Miki and Yoru, and then me, Amu, and Ikuto." said Ami.

"How are you all in school then? Your six month apart." said Kairi.

"Oh, no we're only one month apart." said Ami.

We all snapped out of it then and the guys glared at Ami.

"So your not really…" Ikuto covered Tadase's mouth before he could finish.

"What Ami means is that we're only one grade apart. Not one month. We failed s couple of grades. And Ami your going to get in a lot of trouble when we get home." Ikuto said sternly.

"Why?" asked Ami.

I answered. "Because you broke almost all the rules today. There's really only one important rule that you haven't broke." I said.

"You mean the one about you guys …" I cover Ami's mouth before she could finish.

"Yes, that one, if anyone found out we'll have to move. Got it?" I said.

Ami nodded.

"Good." I said as I uncovered her mouth.(Ikuto had uncovered Tadase's mouth by this time.)

"Okay, Onee-san but why can't I tell them that your…" Ami started I had covered her mouth again.

"One more word about the rule, you had better give me a very good reason not to go tell her right now. Got it." I said.

Ami nodded again.

"One more word and I will tell her." I said uncovering her mouth again.

Ami was kinda scared of me at this time and everyone noticed.

"Amu, why'd you scare Ami? You shouldn't do that you know." said Tadase angrily to me. "Are you all right Ami?" he asked Ami.

All my friends Ran, Miki, Dia, and Cross were almost as mad as I was earlier. They were close to doing a partial neko transformation. The guys saw this and stepped in front of their sisters. Even Ikuto was a little mad I saw. Cross was about to speak but Su covered her mouth and spoke instead.

"You don't know anything about Amu or us. You don't know all the rules Amu has to follow along with Ikuto and Ami just because Ami's normal. So don't get mad at Amu or judge her." Su said angrily.

"How about we just go home for today." Said Yoru.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed me, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Cross(Su had uncovered her mouth.).

"Sure." Said Ikuto, Daichi, Masashi, Rhythm, and Yori.

"WHAT!?" we said again. Then I spoke. "Guys we'll get into so much trouble if we leave. I can only imagine what mom would say. Oh Crap." I said then I ran out of the room. I ran out of the school. I kept running until I got to a lake. But this lake wasn't a normal lake. It was a blue lake. It was the blue lake that Ikuto useally took me to when he skipped school hafe way though the day. Since I didn't have anything better to do I took a nap. My mom was going to be made enough at me and Ami anyways.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

~X~X~X~X~X~IKUTO'S POV~X~X~X~X~X~

Amu just ran out of the room. Problemly out of the school.

`Great' I thought scantily.

"C'mon guys. Grab your sisters." I said.

"Why?" they asked.

Sorry if its late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Wail I was typing this I had to go to bed, then the next day I had to go to ne Grandma's house, and then I had to go to bed again.

R&R I don't care I'll keep writing this.

I'll update again when I have more than two days of school off and have written the chapter or I'll update when I finish writing the next chapter.


End file.
